A  la sombra de otros
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Ella sabía que estar a la sombra de alguien más era algo difícil pero no imagino que tras otra decepción encontraría a su alma gemela que al igual que ella vivía a la sombra de otros.


Hola! ^_^... ¿qué tal todos?... bueno pues aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que me ha llamado mucho la atención...

Espero que les agrade el siguiente fic que ya tenía tiempo que quería publicar ^_^... les aviso que es un universo alterno, nada que ver con la serie Death Note... así que sin mas lo dejo con la siguiente historia...

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**A la sombra de otros**

No podía pensar nada... o mejor dicho no quería hacerlo. De una u otra forma aquello no estaba bien pero pudo más el instinto que la razón. Si su hermano la viera en ese momento quizás le diría algo o tal vez nada, de todos modos ya no era una niña y sabía lo que hacía.

Cuando decidió ir a ese lugar nunca espero que el chico que la invito la iba a dejar plantada. Estuvo cerca de una hora en espera y nada. Suspiro con decepción y desgana... otro mas que no podía con la presión.

Ella, Sayu Yagami, tenía que aceptar de una vez que siendo la hija del jefe del departamento de detectives de la fuerza especial y de su astro genio hermano, Yagami Light no tenia oportunidad de sentirse fuera de esa sombra que la acompañaba a donde sea. Su cita era un joven que le gustaba pero al parecer como muchos antes no pudo soportar el peso que era ser el novio de un detective de la APN y de un genio.

Que decepción – dijo con un suspiro al darse cuenta que no llegaría

Lo mismo digo – le dijo alguien a sus espaldas y la joven Yagami volvió su vista a esa persona encontrándose con un joven de unos 17 años, de cabello rubio un poco largo por encima de los hombros, que vestía con ropa de cuero con un abrigo negro y en su mano tenía una tableta de chocolate

Eh!... ¿disculpa? – pregunto sin entender nada del porque del comentario del joven

Me refiero a que después de todo este tiempo no has hecho más que esperar algo que sabes que no aparecerá como tanto quieres – le dijo con un deje altivo mordiendo la tableta de chocolate

Y tú que sabes de eso – se defendió pues le molesto que le dijera aquello

Lo suficiente como para saber que eres demasiado tonta al pensar que vendrá cuando es más que obvio que no lo hará – le dijo de igual forma

Acaso me estas espiando – inquirió con recelo

Solo veo lo obvio – contesto altivo

Sayu Yagami no podía estar más indignada, ese chico se estaba burlando de ella en su cara pero por más que quisiera negar las cosas sabía que tenía razón. Sin ningún ánimo de seguir escuchándolo se levanto de la mesa, tomo su bolso y se fue del lugar dejando al rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Camino por las calles con altivez a pesar de todo pero apenas y estuvo lejos no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas se le escaparan. Sabía bien que estando bajo la sombra de su padre y su hermano era difícil para ella sobresalir por quién era. Sin pensarlo demasiado se detuvo en el parque y se oculto tras uno de los arboles de cerezo. A sus casi 17 años ella aun no podía creer que la sombra de su padre y hermano afectaran su vida social y en cuanto a sentimientos. Todos los chicos con los que había salido solo estaban con ella a lo sumo una par de semanas y luego simplemente se iban y eso ya no le agrado en nada. Sollozo un poco ante la decepción que sentía y solo podía recordar las palabras de Mello en el café.

Efectivamente Mello tenía razón, era una tonta al albergar esperanza de que llegara cuando ya era obvio que no lo haría. Ese era su fuerte, Mello era uno de los compañeros de Sayu en la escuela y su típica manera de ser era la del chico malo que dice las cosas sin medir si hieren o no.

Vaya que eres deprimente Yagami – aquella voz la conocía pero prefirió no darle el gusto de ver sus lagrimas, ¡es que acaso no podía dejarla en paz!

¡Vete! – le espeto ella sin mirarlo siquiera, rogando porque al menos le tuviera algo de piedad

Y encima te pones a llorar por alguien que no lo vale – siguió diciendo sin inmutarse ante la joven

Sayu levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas hacia Mello mirándolo con enfado, es que acaso no le bastaba decírselo una vez sino que le recordaba lo que bien sabia.

¡Y que si es así! – espeto ella - ¡al menos tu no vives a la sombra de alguien por lo cual no tienes ni idea de lo que es saber que no puedes ser aceptado por ti sino es primero tu sombra la que mata tu verdadero yo! – le grito con cierto rencor, llevaba años callando pero ahora ya no lo soportaba... tener que vivir a la sombra de quienes eran su padre y hermano le había hecho sentirse inferior en muchos aspectos

Mello la vio serio tras sus palabras. Que no sabía lo que era vivir a la sombra de alguien decía... se veía que no lo conocía en verdad. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era estar atado a la sombra de alguien más y todo lo que quería era que ella se diera cuenta de ello y lo aceptara para que luego eso no le afectara pero al parecer las cosas no resultaron como las planeo. Sus hermanos L y Near eran los mejores en todo y eso lo desplazaba a él a ser el segundo lugar en todo. Desde que llego a Kanto y conoció a Yagami Sayu supo identificarse de cierta manera pero él no era de las personas de palabras rosas y cursilerías... era alguien que por filosofía tenia **la única forma de sacarse un peso es enfrentarlo de manera dura y real** y eso mismo había intentado con Sayu.

Si no sabes no juzgues – espeto con cierta molestia Mello

Déjame tranquila de una vez Mello – le dijo mientras otro par de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y ella volvió su vista al suelo tratando de esconderse con su cabello

Contrario a lo que Sayu le pidió Mello se agacho a su altura, escuchándola sollozar y viendo como ella mordía su labio inferior para evitar más sollozos sin éxito alguno.

Si crees que no sé lo que dices estas muy mal... para tu información chiquilla al contrario de ti no me dejo dominar por eso... si no puedes soportarlo entonces solo eres una débil y chillona niña – le dijo con cierta rudeza pero Sayu no lo vio, mas apretó sus puños y mordió mas fuerte su labio casi hasta sangrar

Mello vio su reacción y aunque sonara bastante cruel le encanto verla de ese modo, apenas y podía contener sus sollozos y su labio estaba ya casi por sangrar. Sin ningún aviso ni sutileza la tomo del mentón y la obligo a verlo. Sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de lágrimas que apenas y contenía.

¡Suéltame! – logro articular ante la acción de Mello, le dio un empujón pero no logro alejarlo de ella y antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar sintió como la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y la arrincono contra el árbol de cerezo para luego plantarle un beso sin su permiso

Intento alejarlo de ella pero él era más fuerte y aunque quiso no pudo resistirse por más tiempo y termino cediendo ante ese beso. Apenas y ella correspondió Mello se dio el lujo de reclamar más de ella hasta que finalmente ella se destenso y le rodeo con su brazos el cuello.

Sayu estaba fuera de sí, primero quiso evitarlo y ahora estaba disfrutándolo. Sentía que le quitaba el aliento pero más aun, sentía que le quitaba una espina del pecho. Nunca espero que su primer beso se lo robaría ese chico rudo que siempre fue cruel a la hora de decirle las cosas porque por muy deprimente que suene Sayu nunca había besado a un chico y eso se lo debía a su inmunidad por ser quien era.

El beso se rompió dándole la oportunidad a ambos de recupera el aliento. Aun agitada la joven castaña no dejaba de ver al rubio todavía impresionada ante lo que acababa de pasar. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente intentando recuperar el aliento que Mello le había robado.

Para ser una chiquilla llorona que nunca había besado a nadie me sorprendes con tus reacciones – le dijo él sonriendo de medio lado

¿Qué?... ¿cómo sabes qué...? – mas no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando él le respondió

Acaso creíste que no lo sabía – le dijo con cierta diversión – si que eres tonta, acaso nunca te diste cuenta que siempre te estuve vigilando – revelo a lo que la joven Yagami le vio sorprendida

Tu... me has estado... vigilando – articulo a duras penas sin creerlo... ¿por qué la vigilaba a ella que no era más que una chiquilla llorona? Como le había dicho él

Entonces como crees que di contigo en el Café de hace un rato – le dijo como si hablara de algo obvio, y de tan obvio que era que le molestaba que no se diera cuenta

Pero... ¿por qué? – pregunto ella tímidamente pues ella no se creía interesante como para que un chico la estuviera vigilando

Ante la pregunta el sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a ella de nuevo, a escasos milímetros de sus labios y viendo sus ojos llenos de impresión le contesto

Porque eres la única que desde que te vi me llamaste la atención y no por la sombra sobre ti sino porque en eso somos parecidos – le comento para luego rozar sus labios y posteriormente besarla intensamente

Esta vez ella no se resistió, sus palabras le sonaban y se metieron en su cabeza para repetirse una y otra vez como un disco rayado. Podía sentir el jugueteo que Mello hacia con sus labios y como sus manos aprisionaban su cintura dejándola sin posibilidades de escape al estar atrapada entre el árbol y el cuerpo de Mello.

Por primera vez Sayu se sentía tan bien, él no la miraba como la que está a la sombra de alguien sino como era ella. No le importo nada mas, ni siquiera le importaba si alguien la veía ahí besándose con aquel chico de aspecto rudo, tampoco le importaba si su hermano o su padre la veían con él en esa situación. Todo lo que le importaba era el instinto que le hacía corresponder a Mello en vez de hacerle caso a la razón que le decía que su padre no aceptaría nunca aquello.

De nuevo el beso concluyo dejándolos a ambos igual o más agitados que en la vez anterior, sentir sus labios juntos era como una droga que deseaban que no terminase.

Mello... – la joven Yagami lo llamo aun intentando normalizar su respiración

Aprendes rápido... Sayu – le dijo llamando a la joven por su nombre y no por su apellido

Eso creo – contesto ella sonriéndole

Espero te quede claro que no podrás besar a nadie más – advirtió de manera posesiva el rubio

Acaso... estas insinuando que...

A menos que creas que huiré como el cobarde de Yosue – se burlo él

No, se que tu no lo harías Mello – confeso sintiendo el rubor cubrir sus mejillas

Al menos – le dijo en son de broma a lo que la joven Yagami rio por lo bajo - vámonos de aquí, además aún es temprano como para que vuelvas a casa – sugirió con su típico tono de chico rudo

Me pregunto cómo lo tomara mi padre – dijo en voz alta con cierto deje de diversión

Si crees que eso me asusta estas muy mal – advirtió viéndola de soslayo – además me importa poco lo que piense tu padre o tu hermano

Se te nota – dijo con cierta ironía

Con solo que no se metan entre nosotros – comento

Entonces... ¿quieres decir... que somos... novios? – inquirió divertida

Si lo quieres ver de ese modo – le dijo él como contestación - ¿somos novios? – pregunto de manera seria viéndola a los ojos

Por supuesto – acepto ella y luego volvieron a besarse sin importar que los vieran

**Notas de autora:**

La idea me rondaba desde hace mucho y no me resistí más a ella. ¿Qué les pareció?...

¿Le gusto?... ¿les pareció fatal?... pues sea como sea yo ya cumplí con escribir eta historia que tanto me rondaba la mente y que espero hayan disfrutado

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería fantástico conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Sayonara y cuídense!**

**Luna Love**


End file.
